A Taste of Freedom
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: A Short Fic on how Andromeda might have been burnt off of the tapestry.


**_~ For Elaine ~_**

* * *

 _Fake faces hiding everywhere_ ,

It was the night of yet another pureblooded ball held in the Black Family Manor. When she was younger she hadn't seen it, the fake smiles, the almost robotic laughter that spilled out of those who had chosen to attend. She didn't understand why they were all so guarded, eyes cold as ice, never letting their true emotions be shown. It was a contrast to her outgoing and lively nature. Andromeda was hardly guarded and let her true emotions shine through, unlike Cissa who had become quite the model of a pure blooded daughter.

 _Made up, make up, made up stares,_

She moved gracefully across the floor, trying to spot Bellatrix amongst the mix of faces, hoping she would be able to find good conversation with her. They shared a lot between them, their curly hair and wide brown eyes, their pale yet freckled skin - and most of all they shared their curiosity of the world around them. Though their curiosity did lie in different things - Bella's being in the dark arts and all things wildly untamable, and Andromeda's being in everything related to the muggle culture. Everything she'd been forbid to learn anything about.

 _To hide their stolen air,_

A head of curly hair so much like her own caught the brunette's eye, and she quickly made a beeline for her older sister. She found her leaning against the back wall, her wild, dangerous eyes scanning the crowd with a murderous glint to them. They softened when they landed on Andromeda though, and to that she smiled.

"Bella," she began, a wary smile on her face, "you don't know how happy I am to see you."

Her older sister laughed a harsh laugh, not as light as the laughter that flitted through the air around them. It was real, and even if that real was dark and foreboding, it was a welcomed change. She and Bella had been growing apart over the years, especially since Andromeda's seventeenth birthday that had just passed. But this was nice, this was peaceful. Maybe they'd spend their time together at this ball - one could only hope.

 _Don't look, too close, don't you dare,_

That hope was quickly crushed as Rudolphus LeStrange grabbed her sisters arm and yanked the girl out to dance without so much as listening to her protests. Andromeda let out a sigh, knowing Bella would be fuming later on since she couldn't now, she was a pureblood - and doing anything unladylike was simply unheard of. Most who looked into their lives didn't see the differences and rifts between the family members. Though that was exactly what was desired.

 _Stupid seems to be in the air,_

Andromeda _hated_ that. Hated that she would never get to be who she wanted to be just because she was a pureblood. She hated thinking these thoughts, but they were all that her mind was brought back to as she stood alone watching the event continue on in full swing. She looked out the window, out there she could almost see the little muggle village Ted had introduced her to earlier that summer. That little muggle village that was not at all like her stuck up town of purebloods.

 _In the air, everywhere_

That town was _everything_ she could ever want, everything she would ever need - it was her first taste of freedom. And she had to admit she was addicted to it, one taste was all it took for her to be hooked on the feeling. The feeling of not having anyone watching your every move, the allowance to do whatever she wanted to do, be whatever she wanted to be. It was so much better than the suffocating air that surrounded her in her own home. The air that was thicker than it should have been, weighed down with expectations and prejudice.

 _Blameless I'll shatter through the glare_

 _One more year_ , she tried to remind herself, two more years and she would be free from all of this. She would finally be of legal age to get away from all of this. Her eyes scanned over the crowd, noticing her little sister chatting animatedly with Lucius Malfoy. He was a year or two older than Cissa, but exactly Andromeda's age. It terrified her to see him here, because she knew her parents were talking about marrying her off to the stuck up blond. Neither of them liked the other, and it made her sick to even think about Lucius when she had Ted.

 _Make it, take it, they won't share,_

In all honestly she didn't know whether she would make it another year without getting either betrothed or killed. At this point she didn't know which would be worse - her ideals already so far from those of her family. She knew what happened to those who had opposing views and acted upon them - they got disowned. She'd heard about it happening before, to her little cousin Sirius Black to was two years younger than her, and a brilliant teenager - though he was filled with far too much defiance for his own good. She supposed she would take his fate any day if it meant being rid of the stuck up smiles, fake laughs, and forced ideals.

 _I am the latest colors,_

An idea struck her in that moment, in the thick crowd and underneath no one's watch but her own. She could easily just leave now, marry Ted before it was too late and live a life with him. Of course there would be repercussions - dangerous consequences that would have the possibility of haunting her. But for once in her life she didn't care about them, to hell with the consequences now was her chance. It reminded her of when she was younger and she'd get to try her mother's cookies, later ending up finding a jar full of them on a counter. It was up to her whether she would reach for another or stay where she was. She'd been to afraid when she was younger, but this was something worth reaching for. And so as silently as she'd entered the room, she left it.

 _I sing the newest songs,_

She made it outside the gates of their estate before rushing out into the street, hoping that fate wouldn't be too cruel this time, would let her be free and do as she wished just this once. Perhaps, she supposed that it would be worth it even if she was caught out here, because it meant she was bold enough to do it again if the need arose. She felt closer to her cousin than she'd ever felt before, feeling that perhaps this was what Sirius had felt like when he'd left. A smile slipped onto her face as the Knight bus arrived at the street corner, allowing her to step on board. This was it.

 _I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along,_

"You want to what?" exclaimed Ted, eyes wide in alarm. Andromeda let out another sigh.

"I want to get married,"

"Without your parents approval?"

"You and I both know they would never approve of this," Andromeda retorted, gesturing around the little cottage, "of us."

Ted looked down with a small sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You want to elope," he began slowly, "with me?"

"Of course," was her reply, sure and steady. It was to her as if his question was ridiculous, why wouldn't she want to marry him? If she had to elope to do so then she would. She didn't care that she wouldn't have some fancy ceremony, didn't mind at all that none of her family would be there. All that mattered was that she would get to be with Ted for the rest of her life.

 _I am the latest colors, I hate the newest songs,_

"You know it'll be all over The Prophet, right?" She nodded in response to his question.

"It'll be better that way," she said, a wry smile on her face, "they'll learn about us without me ever telling them, and they'll be able to do nothing but disown me." I

It all made sense in her mind, it all checked out. She watched as a smile broke out onto Ted's face, as he pulled her into a sweet, loving kiss. She grabbed a couple things as Ted went to inform his parents, her mind wandering back to her sisters, how they would fare without her. Andromeda was sure they would cut off all their contact with her and happily burn her off the tapestry. Sure, she would miss them greatly, and yes she wouldn't ever forget their happy memories. But this was where she belonged, and it was unfortunately a place without them. She smiled again, taking a deep breath. She was almost free.

 _I can't stand the lyrics, I'd never sing along_

They stood in the tiny wizarding church, only a priest and Ted's parents being present for the matrimony. Neither group seemed fazed that the two were young, Ted being eighteen and Andromeda being a year younger. They said their vows in hushed whispers, the secrecy causing adrenaline to flair up inside Andromeda's chest. They kissed, as the priest instructed them to, and with that they became husband and wife. She was overjoyed, a large grin spreading across her features.

She was finally free, rid of the pureblood philosophy and ideals. She was yet another dark spot on the family tree and yet she didn't care. Andromeda was proud of herself, for taking the initiative to break away from routine and tradition. Because she knew, deep down, that she never was like them and she never would be. She would have only cause herself and others more and more misery. Now she was free, and now she was able to start again - that alone was truly magical.

 _ **I'll never sing along.**_


End file.
